Cross Academy's New Student
by Rachael Hyuuga
Summary: Serena Miichi is a new student at Cross Academy with a fear and a secret that haunts her. OC CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight**

**Profile-**

Name: Serena Miichi

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 120 lbs

Status: Student

Blood: Type B

**Description-**

Serena is a transfer student in the day class at Cross Academy. She knows about the existence of vampires and becomes a part of the disciplinary committee/ school guardian, with her anti-weapon being a rod like Yuki uses, named the Apollo Rod, which Serena conceals on a strap around her leg hidden by her uniform like what Yuki does with her Artemis Rod. She can be short-tempered and easily angered.

Serena came from a family of vampire hunters, but isn't a vampire hunter herself. Her parents have been long time friends with Kaien Cross. While on a mission, Serena's parents were attacked by a pureblood vampire and they were gone. She spent a year in the care of the vampire hunter council before going to live at Cross Academy.

She Has a dislike for pureblood vampires.

Chapter One: Starting at Cross Academy

_**Flashback**_

_**14 year old Serena Miichi stood over the bloody bodies of her parents, an anti-vampire weapon in her hand.**__ She was crying. At that moment, the door to the house was thrown open. Serena turned her tear streaked face to that of Kaien Cross._

_ Cross was shocked, but knew what had happened._

_ "They lost their humanity, didn't they?" Cross asked and Serena nodded. He could see that Serena still had the weapon in her hand. He lifted her arm, forced to her let go of the weapon and it dropped to the ground and Cross hugged Serena. Serena didn't move, she just stood there and allowed Cross to hug her._

_ "I'm so sorry." He whispered._

_End Flashback_

"Serena?...Serena?"

"Uh…What?" Serena snapped out of her daydream. She was sitting across from the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross.

"Are you alright?" Cross gave a look of concern. Knowing that she hasn't been the same since that night.

"Uh…I'm fine. What were you talking about?" Serena asked. Cross sighed. "I was saying that my daughter, Yuki, will be showing you around the Academy and will instruct you on your guardian duties." At the cue, Yuki Cross walked into the office. Serena turned her head and when she saw Yuki, she stood up. "Hi, I'm Yuki Cross." Yuki held out her right hand. Serena looked from Yuki, to her hand for a moment.

"Serena Miichi." Serena took her right hand in Yuki's.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked. Serena nodded. "Wait a moment."

Yuki and Serena looked at Headmaster Cross. "Before you go Serena…" Cross held out a weapon rod. "…The Hunter Council told me to give you this." He gave the rod to Serena. "They said when you were training under the council, this is the weapon you used."

"My anti-vampire weapon. The Apollo Rod." Serena took it, and put it and the case around her leg.

"It looks like my Artemis Rod." Yuki spoke up.

"It is exactly like the Artemis Rod Yuki. To be more precise, the Artemis and Apollo Rods and twins. Created the same and the only weapons of their kind." Said Cross.

"I thought Artemis was the only one of its kind."

"No Yuki. You just always had the Artemis. The Hunter Council just held on to the Apollo if it was ever needed. Now it is passed on to Serena."

"Oh."

"Now, why don't the two of you get going. Serena needs to be shown around and it's almost sundown."

"Oh right!" Yuki grabs Serena's hand. "Let's go!" She runs out of the door, dragging the new guardian.

**Yuki and Serena were walking around the Sun Dorm. Serena has been in the dorm, but only to see her room, she hasn't been around all the rooms.**

** "There is of course the Sun Dorm, but there is also the Moon Dorm, for the Night Class." Yuki spoke up**.

"We never enter the Moon Dorm unless during a surprise exception."

"…A what?" Serena looked at Yuki."

"Every few months; Headmaster Cross will have an exception. Anything against the rules gets confiscated. The exception is mostly because of the Day Class girls."

"Huh?" Serena gave a confused look, but Yuki just kept walking. The two girls were walking to the entrance of the Moon Dorm. "So…if Headmaster Cross is trying to create peace between humans and vampires, why do we have to keep the humans away from the vampires? Is he afraid the vampire's will go blood hungry?" Serena asked.

"That's not it…the Day Class doesn't know about the Night Class being full of vampires, we have to protect that secret, make sure that the students are where they are supposed to be…and the Day Class girls always start a riot during class change."

"…."

Yuki looked at Serena and smiled at her. "You never met a vampire before have you?" Yuki asked and Serena shook her head. Just then, the two of them could hear a herd of squealing girls.

"Oh no! We're late!" Yuki started running. Serena wasn't sure what was going on, but ran after Yuki.

**Once at the scene, Serena saw a herd of squealing Day Class girls in black uniforms squealing over Night Class vampire students in white uniforms. She could hear the girls fussing over how cute the Night Class is and trying to ask for dates.**

"Huh?" Serena did an anime fall and had an anime sweat drop. This was the last thing she expected, or was prepared for.

"Oh! Where's Zero!" Yuki rushed toward the crowd to help the surrounded Night Class students.

"Hey! Out of the Way! Form a line!" Yuki was yelling and pushing Day Class girls out of the way. "Let the Night Class through and go back to the Sun Dorm!" Yuki was able to get to the Night Class students, but couldn't push back the Day Class girls. "Serena! Help!" Yuki yelled, getting squished. Serena then regained her posture and ran over to help Yuki.

"Excuse me…you need to move to allow the Night Class to get to their class." Serena spoke to the group. Some of the girls stopped to look at Serena.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't that the new girl."

"How did she get on the Disciplinary Committee?"

Serena spoke up. "Your squishing the Night Class and I'm sure they want to get to their class."

"Move!" Yuki was finally able to push back some of the students. But it didn't help.

"MOVE!" Someone yelled.

The girls stopped and everyone looked at the owner of the voice.

"Zero! Where have you been!" Yuki yelled, pushing back the Day Class girls. At seeing Zero, the Day Class girls moved to the sides for form two perfect lines, allowing the Night Class through. Serena moved to the front with Yuki to make sure the Day Class girls stayed out of the way. She was finally able to get a good look at the class of vampires and gasped. She could see what the Day Class girls went crazy over the Night Class. While passing by, some of the Night Class students looked at Serena and stopped.

"Hey, she must be the new Day Class student." Said one of the vampires walked over to Serena. "Hello, you must be Serena Miichi. Beautiful name. My name is Hanabusa Aido." Aido grabbed Serena's hand and was about to bring it to his lips, but Zero grabbed Serena's hand and pulled it out of Aido's grasp and another vampire grabbed Aido by the collar of his uniform.

"Do you really think that is a good idea Hanabusa?"

"I was just saying hello to the new member of the Disciplinary Committee, Akatsuki. I wasn't going to do anything to her." Aido pouted.

"Get to class." Zero glared at Aido.

"Scary." Aido mumbled and walked off. Zero let go of Serena's hand and another vampire walked over. Serena stiffened.

"Pleased to meet you, Serena Miichi."

"Pureblood." With her year of training with the Vampire Hunter Council, Serena was able to decipher a Pureblood from an Aristocrat, and tell vampire from human for that matter.

"My name is Kaname Kuran." Kaname held out his hand to Serena, but she refused to take it. Kaname just looked at her.

"Kaname!"

"Good evening Yuki."

"Hi Kaname." Yuki walked over to the little group.

"Yuki, I hope you can teach Miss Miichi that when someone offers a hand in greeting, it is polite to accept it." Kaname said. Yuki just looked down and blushed. Serena glared at him. Kaname walked on.

"Hello Miss Miichi. My name is Takuma Ichijo. It's nice to meet you." The vampire named Ichijo smiled and walked on after Kaname.

After seeing Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood vampire, Serena's mood changed a little. She, Yuki, and Zero watched as the Night Class walked off to class. They could hear the Day Class girls in the back ground.

"….argh….GET TO YOUR DORM!" Serena yelled. The girls got scared and ran off.

"What's wrong Serena?" Yuki asked. She and Zero looked at her as she walked off.

"The Headmaster didn't say anything about a Pureblood." Serena said. Yuki gave her a questioning look, then shook it off. Time for all night look out duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight**

Chapter Two:

Kaien Cross was sitting at his desk in his office and doing what appeared to be work. The papers on his desk were suddenly scattered around as the his office door floor open and Serena walked in and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Headmaster!"

"Uh oh…" Cross looked at Serena with a sweat drop on his face. He groaned, he really didn't want to deal with anything.

"You never said anything about a pureblood at Cross Academy."

"Oh…The Hunter's council didn't mention it?" Cross said, reorganizing the scattered papers, not looking at Serena.

"Don't play dumb! You know I dislike purebloods. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Why do you think Serena? You would not have come if anyone told you. You would have gotten upset and run off before you arrived here. Remember while you were staying the year with the council? The first few weeks of your hunter's training, you tried running away every time you got upset." Said Cross.

"Anyway…what do you think would happen if Kaname wasn't around? The vampires might become out of control and harm the day class students. He is helping with the dream of humans and vampires getting along."

"Well I don't like him; and if he does anything, I'll let him know it." Serena glared at Cross.

"How can you say you don't like Kaname, you don't even know him?"

"I don't have to know him. He's a pureblood. Highest power in vampire society, vampires' bow to them, think they can do whatever they please!"

"Serena; you're just like Zero. You can't blame all vampires for what one did."

"I know all about what happened to Zero and I don't blame all vampires, just purebloods!"

Cross shook his head. "Serena, you changed since you were a little girl… Whenever I would visit your family, you would secretly tell me that you wanted to befriend a vampire one day. You said you wanted to help change the views of humans and vampires for the better. You used to think hunting vampires was wrong. You were a little girl with big dream." Cross and stars in his eyes and in a dream state; imaging Serena as a little girl again, who would tug on his coat sleeves and tell him her secrets and dreams about vampires whenever he came to the house.

"But then your parents…" Cross started, but Serena quickly intervened.

"DON'T… even mention my parents! When that pureblood crossed paths with my parents was when my life became hell. The day my parents died was the day my life ended. Any pureblood could cause the same suffering to someone else that I went through!"

"I watched my parents slowly lose their humanity until they fully fell to level E and had to be killed." Serena was thinking back to the bloody bodies of her parents.

Through the whole 'meeting' with Serena, Cross just stayed calm, and finally looked up at Serena.

"Just because one pureblood decided to have blood, doesn't been others will do the same." Cross stood up.

"Serena, your father was my best friend and I was mad as well when I heard what happened and rushed over to find them dead, but I don't blame all purebloods."

"What about me?" Asked Serena.

"Wha-?" Cross could see that Serena was holding back tears.

"Do you blame me for them dying?"

Cross just sighed. "Why would I? You and who knows how many people would have been killed if they were not stopped when they were…. And I'm sure it would have broken your parents hearts if you and countless people ended up dead because of them." Cross smiled.

"I thought you said not to mention your parents?" Cross quickly hugged her and let go.

"yeah…Well…You started it." Serena looked Cross in the eyes. Cross just still smiled.

"Now, why don't you go outside and start your patrol." Cross turned Serena around so she was facing the door and gave a gentle push. She was out the door but walked back into the office a second later.

"Don't forget about what I said about the pureblood!"

Cross just waved at her, still smiling.


End file.
